The Numbers
by n. m. Stark
Summary: Kagome is autistic and sees things differently than other people. A certain teacer is interested in her. So is a certain half demon. What will happen to the silent autistic girl? Will Naraku get a hold of her? Will she ever talk?
1. Autistic and Silent

The Numbers

Chapter 1-Autistic and Silent

A/N: I don't own anything except for the idea; all Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

I am nearing the fifteenth year of my life, and I still haven't spoken a word. It's not like I can't speak, I merely have no desire to talk.

"Kagome! You're going to be late for school," my father shouts as I walk into the room, "Persephone will take you today okay?"

I just look at the ground, walking to the car. _'Yeah, make step-mother take me to school, because being Hades daughter is so time consuming.'_

Oh yeah, by the way, I'm a demi-god. My real mom is human who met my father, Hades, Ruler of the Underworld, by chance. My mother fell in love with the Ruler of the Underworld instantly, while my dad was conviently horny. Surprisingly they fell in love and close to nine months later I was born. Mom died in child birth and Father took me in. Around the fifth year of my life I was diagnosed with mild autism. The only symptoms I have are my lack of verbal skills and eye contact, occasionally rocking back and forth, and difficulty in expressing emotions. Despite all that I have problem solving skills that greatly exceed my peers.

Persephone gets in the car, "Hello Kagome."

When I don't talk back she cranks the car. The radio comes on, blasting her auto tuned pop music. I grunt and quickly turn it off.

"Oh. I'm sorry honey," Persephone starts driving, "I forgot to turn it off last night."

"So I was thinking about going shopping this afternoon," Persephone says breaking the silence, "would you care to join me? We can get you a new necklace; get rid of that old one you always wear."

I touch the beads around my neck. I found these beads at an antique shop when I was nine. Dad didn't want to buy them for me.

"Maybe we can find you something new." He said.

I grabbed the beads, tugging on his arm for ten minutes. When he got annoyed he dragged me out of the store. I broke free of his grip and ran away. I went back to the store later that day, grabbing the beads I hid under the table, rocking back and forth. When Dad found me he sighed.

"You really want the beads don't you?" He smiled.

The clerk smiled at me, "You're very persistent. The Beads of Subjugation keep you safe and the person you give those to will never leave."

I grinned and ran out of the shop with my Beads of Subjugation.

Persephone pulls up to the school, "Okay kiddo. I'll see you later."

I pick up my backpack and get out of the car. I walk to my class, sitting in my usual seat in the back. Moments later, Sango, the daughter of Hestia, sits beside me. Sango is the student assigned to help me around school because of my autism. She is kind of like my voice, helping me say things I can't and, in a way, protecting me.

"Hey Kagome. How is everything today?" She says, playing with her fingers nervously.

I grasp my notebook and scribble a sentence down. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Kagome! I'm getting transferred to someone else!" she gives me a sad look as I drop my pencil.

I realize how attached I've grown to Sango. Tears fill my eyes.

"It's okay Kagome! You'll still see me at lunch! Don't worry."

Then I do something I've never done before: I hug Sango. She is obviously surprised by the action. She hesitantly hugs me back. I pull away and write another sentence in my notebook.

"Will someone else take your place?"

Sango smiles sadly. "Yes. They'll assign somebody else."

The English teacher puts notes up on the board that we're suppose to copy down. I start copying while the teacher talks.

"Who's familiar with the Odyssey?" she asks.

My head snaps up and I raise my hand.

She smiles, "Can you tell us what it is?"

I shake my head, looking down at my notebook. I feel the urge to crawl under my desk.

"Well that's okay Kagome. The Odyssey is an epic poem about Odysseus, from the Iliad. The Odyssey is about Odysseus's journey home from the Trojan War," she starts, "Odysseus has to face many obstacles on his way home. His patron goddess, Athena, helps him face the challenges and the wrath of Poseidon." She continues explaining as I close my eyes.

Moments later, the bell rings and I sigh. I grab my book bag and walk with Sango to our next class. She puts her stuff down.

"Do you think you can manage without me while I use the bathroom?"

I nod, putting my stuff down in the desk.

"Okay. I'll only be a minute." She walks out.

I sit down, writing in my notebook, only looking up when I see a shadow cover my desk.

"Hello Kagome. You're looking beautiful today." Koga says in a deep, husky voice I look up at him with no interest. "You're not talking to me? That hurts Kagome." He puts his hand over his heart as if he's in pain.

I roll my eyes. _'I don't talk idiot.'_

He sits on my desk and I recede in my chair, putting as much distance as possible between us. "So I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me Saturday."

I shake my head.

"Oh," he frowns then smiles, holding my hands in his big one, "You're busy aren't you? Don't worry we'll be together soon."

I jerk my hand away and Sango slaps him.

"Leave her alone Koga."

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later Kagome." He jumps off my desk and goes to his seat.

Sango glares, "He's an idiot."

I nod in agreement.

The math teacher, Mr. Naraku, passes out worksheets.

"Do these on your own. No one should be talking. I want to see what you know, not what your friends know," he looks straight at me, "If I catch you talking, it's detention."

I grab the sheet and start working on it.

Sango whispers, "Kagome," I give her a questioning look, "He's been staring at you."

I grab my notebook and write, "Who?" I pass it over to her.

"Kagome," Naraku says, causing me to jump, "talking and sharing notes? That's a detention."

"She doesn't talk . I was the one talking." Sango defends me.

"Even if she wasn't she was sharing notes and that is unacceptable," Naraku looks at me with a creepy smirk on his face, "see me after class."

I shiver and look away.

The bell rings and I pick up my stuff. After everyone is gone, I walk up to Naraku's desk. He looks up with his cold eyes meeting mine. His thin lips stretch into a creepy smile, "I am surprised by you Kagome. This is your first detention. We will meet here on Saturday." he takes out a detention slip and scribbles down the time and reason for the detention. I take it, turning to walk out. "See you then Kagome."

I feel the hair on the back of m neck stand up and I quickly walk out to the waiting Sango.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Sango says.

I raise my hand in a dismissive manner and walk ahead to lunch.


	2. Meeting the New Guy

The Numbers, Chapter 2-Meeting the New Guy

A/N:I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, only the plot ling of this story.

* * *

Sango runs after me and we get our food once we arrive at the cafeteria. We sit at our normal table with Sango's boyfriend, Miroku.

"Hello my lovely Sango." Miroku says as he grabs her butt.

Sango yelps and slaps him, "Hands off lecher!"

He smiles, a red handprint forming on his cheek, "Still worth it."

I sit down and take a bite out of my apple.

"So Kagome, how is everything?" Miroku encourages me to talk.

I give him a thumbs up while smiling.

"Still not talking huh?"

I shake my head 'no.'

"That's unfortunate. I bet your voice is really pretty." He pries.

I look at Sango and she says, "Nice try." Miroku sighs.

I first met Miroku before he and Sango started dating. The first thing out of his mouth was, "Will you bear my children?" He then proceeded to grab my butt, causing me to jump. I ended jumping back too far and tripped, causing me to fall on the floor. Sango tried to help me up, and I started rocking back and forth when Miroku reached for me. His face met Sango's fist, knocking him to the ground, out cold. I smile at that day; it was the start of our friendship, take or leave the dysfunctional parts. Of course being the friend of the son of Hanisus has its downsides.

"So how are you feeling about Sango getting transferred?" Miroku asks, ruining my good memory.

I frown, biting my lip over worry of who I will be assigned with.

"It'll be okay Kagome." Sango assures.

"Yeah," Miroku agrees, "Maybe it'll be a good looking guy." He winks.

I cross my arms, shaking my head to say 'no.'

"Hey now, you have to get laid sometime!" he teases.

I smile and point my finger at time, using my other idex finger to run it down my pointer to say 'shame.'

The teacher blows the whistle signifying lunch is over, dismissing us to class as the students whine. Miroku, Sango, and I stand up to go to geography. I hate geography with a burning passion; the study of the states is pointless, but the class itself is fun. The teacher, , lets Sango and Miroku sit with me in the back, and all we do is take notes on videos. Pretty easy stuff.

After geography class is over,I have study hall at the end of the day, Persephone picks me up early. I throw my book bag in the trunk of her car and get in.

"Hey kid. How was school?" Persephone smile.

I hand her the detention slip from , ignoring her question.

She takes it and reads it, "You got a detention for talking? You don't even talk!" Wait…did you talk today?!"

I shake my head.

"Then I'll go talk to the teacher!" Persephone starts to get out of the car, and I honk the horn suddenly to tell her 'no!'

She gets back in the car sighing, "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him?"

I answer her by putting in my CD of piano lullabies.

"I guess that's a yes…," she buckles her seatbelt. "So have you thought about shopping?" Persephone pries.

I shrug.

She gives a frustrated sigh, "Does that mean sure?"

I nod my head, ignoring her frustration.

She smiles, "You won't regret it. We'll have fun."

I give her a small smile, remembering that it use to be worse.

When I was first diagnosed with autism the only way I communicated was throwing tantrums. Which was normal for kids, but Persephone was new to kids, especially an autistic one. Once I threw a tantrum around Persephone, the last tantrum I ever threw. She sent her hellhounds after me, which was pretty scary for me at that young age. Dad came in just in time. After he made sure I was in my room and calm, him and Persephone proceeded to have sex in his office. Apparently nearly killing your kid is a turn on. Ugh, disgusting.

"You ready Kagome?" Persephone snaps me out of my memories. I step out of the car, zipping up my black jacket to stay warm.

"We'll get you a new jacket while we're here too." Persephone walks into the store and I follow her, looking around the dark building.

"Look around, you might find something you like." She leaves me to look around.

A worker walks up to me smiling, "Is there anything particular you're looking for?"

I point to my jacket.

"A jacket?"

I nod.

She smiles, "Right this way."

I follow her to the back.

"These are all our jackets. If you need something ask for Nazuna. She runs this department."

I nod as she walks away. I look through the jackets, not really seeing anything I want. I sigh in frustration. I jerk the coats on the rack back. I cross my arms, glancing back. I see a black, hooded jacket with fuzzy white ears on top of the hood. I grab it off the rack, running through the store to Persephone. I hold up the jacket to show her.

"Is that really what you want?"

I nod.

She smiles, "Okay. Let's go pay. I have to get home and make dinner."

I follow her up to the front. Persephone pays for the jacket, "Just leave it out of the bag. I'm sure she wants to wear it out."

I nod enthusiastically and I grab the coat, ripping the tag off to wear it out. I slip my arms into the sleeves and put the hood up, tying my raven and red-streaked hair into a messy side ponytail.

Persephone walks out looking at me, "You look adorable."

I smile wide and twirl around for affect.

She laughs, "C'mon kiddo. Let's go." We both get in the car.

When we get home, I run inside to show Dad. I bang on his office door.

"Persephone, I'm not in the mood for a booty call." He says while opening the door.

I stare at him with a surprised expression.

"Oh, sorry Kagome. I thought you were Persephone..."

I cross my arms. That's an insult to me personally; I am definitely not here for a booty call.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

I point at my new jacket.

He looks at me smiling, "It looks good on you. Seriously Punk."

I roll my eyes, knowing he doesn't know what he's talking about. I wave goodbye and walk into my room. I lie back on my bed, fiddling with the ears on my head. My lullaby is playing in the background as my eyes get heavy. I slip my boots off and change into an oversized t-shirt, then snuggle under the soft covers. Soon I fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning, starting my regular routine: shower, eat, and brush my teeth. I dress in a white t-shirt with my new jacket over it, red skinny jeans, and black converse that go up to my knees. I put my hood up and walk into the kitchen where my dad is.

He looks up, "Hey Kags. Do you want to grab some coffee with me?"

I nod, grabbing my purple book bag. I follow my dad to his truck; my favorite vehicle because of how high it is off the ground. I open the door, jumping in to the truck.

Dad smiles, starting the truck, "You don't need help getting in anymore."

He's referring to when he first got the truck. I couldn't get in the truck on my own because of how high it is. Dad had to pick me up and set me inside.

Dad hands me a hot chocolate and parks in the parking lot of the coffee shop.

"Kags, do you ever think about trying to talk?"

I look at him, nodding.

"Do you want to talk?"

I shake my hands to say 'kind of.'

"It would be easier."

I sigh, knowing what this is leading to.

"You know you'd make friends if you talk, but you know I love you even if you don't."

I nod and point at the time on the dash.

"Time all ready huh?" He starts the truck, driving me to the school.

I walk into my first period, English, taking out my notebook to write stuff down in. I hear somebody walk up behind me.

"It looks like we match."

I look behind me at the demi-god with silver hair and dog ears. He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Inuyasha, Sango's replacement."

I stare at his hand and he pulls it back."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't like to be touched." His ears droop, flattening against his head as he sits down.

'_Who is his parents?' _I wonder as I stare at his ears.

"So, would you like to tell me about yourself?"

I open my mouth to say something for once, feeling the desire to talk. I then close my mouth and cross my arms across my full chest.

"That's okay," he smiles, "We have plenty of time to get to know each other."

I feel a smile spread across my face as I look down at my notebook.

The English teacher walks into the room.

"Class this is Inuyasha. He'll be helping out Kagome from now on."

Inuyasha waves, obviously not caring. Half the girls in the room stare at him as the teachers reads from the Odyssey. I pick up my notebook and write,

"You've got a fan club." I push it towards Inuyasha, knocking his book off the desk.

He chuckles, reading it, and writes back, "You're one to talk."

I give him a confused look, "What?"

"You're not exactly unknown. Plus, you're making the other girls jealous."

I roll my eyes, "You are assigned to me. You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me."

He laughs again, "Good point."

"I have those in my head."

"You should talk. I would like to hear your voice to match your face."

I look at him as his ear twitches. I reach up slowly as he watches me.

He purrs quietly, "I take it you like my dog ears."

I nod, giggling at his purr. I stop and write, "Your purr is adorable."

"I was hoping for something a little more than a giggle, but I guess it's a start."

I smile, nodding as the bell rings. Inuyasha helps me pack up, which isn't necessary and we go to math with . I walk as quickly as I can to the back where my seat is.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

I glance at Naraku and nod.

Inuyasha follows my eyes, "Does he bother you?"

I shake my head.

Koga walks up to me , "Hey Kagome," he looks at Inuyasha, "What are you doing here mutt?"

Inuyasha glares, "I'm taking Sango's place with Kagome."

Koga turns to me, taking my hand, "I'm sorry that you have to spend your time with him."

Inuyasha growls, and I can tell he's about to punch Koga, so I jerk my hand away and slap Koga in the face.


	3. The Terrible Fight

Short chapter, but it's all I had time to put up. Read and review!

A/N: I don't own anything

* * *

Both Koga and Inuyasha stare at me. I roll my eyes, sighing heavily as I sit down.

"Kagome…" Koga starts.

I point to his seat, telling him to sit down, and he reluctantly goes.

Inuyasha looks at me, "Are you okay?"

I nod and start working on a worksheet.

"Oh, don't act tough, and don't lie to me. It gets us nowhere." Inuyasha snaps.

I stare at the angry demi-god

"Are we clear?"

I ignore him, going back to the worksheet.

That was the first time anyone has talked to me like that in a long time. It makes me feel like a little kid again; getting scolded for hiding under Dad's desk. I grab my notebook, writing two numbers: two and four. I quickly put it away when the lunch bell rings. I rush out the door ahead of Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, how's it going?" Miroku asks as I slam my tray down with a "hmph!"

"She's still a little mad at me." Inuyasha sits beside Miroku.

"What did you do this time buddy?"

"I told her not to lie to me."

"How is she lying to you?"

I glare at Inuyasha.

"She told me she was fine after she slapped the mangy wolf."

"What?!" Sango screams, "She slapped Koga?!"

I glare at Inuyasha, crossing my arms.

"Yeah. I was about to punch Koga but she smacked him. Hard too."

I elbow him in the side to get him to shut up, but it didn't seem to phase him.

"Oh Kagome! I would have paid a million dollars to see that!" Sango says, "You're finally opening up."

"She definitely is." Inuyasha says smirking.

I shake my head no.

"She opened up enough to touch my ears." He says smugly.

Miroku laughs, "Dude isn't that your uh..." he glances at me, "spot?"

Inuyasha blushes, realizing what he said, "Uh…"

"I can't believe it took you three years to open up enough to hug me and he shows up and you automatically touch him!" Sango screams.

"Sango calm down!" Miroku says.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You don't know what it feels like!"

"She's my friend too!"

Sango and Miroku begin to fight. I pick up my stuff and run away.

I go into the library; to my little corner in between the back two book cases. It's the nonfiction section so no one bothers me and it's quiet. I sit down, hugging my knees as I rock. I cover my ears so I don't hear the thump of my back against the wall. This hasn't happened in a year. No one fights around me because it sends me into freak out mode. I don't know why, I think it's the overload of emotion that makes my brain shut down and reboot when it's over. The sadness of it freezes my rational actions and the only thing that will calm me down is rocking.

I hear someone walk up to me despite my hands over my ears. I can see Inuyasha's shoes; choosing to ignore him.

"Kagome." He reaches out and touches my arm.

I jerk away quickly.

"Oi, wench. You can't be like that with everybody. Just calm down." He snaps, "You know I'm not going to hurt you!"

I stare at the ground with no emotion.

"No, don't do that," Inuyasha says, "Being like that isn't going to get you anywhere." He sits in front of me, "You can't just run away everytime somebody fights."

I feel the tears stign ym eyes and I realize he's just another person who doesn't understand.  
"Oh Kagome." He says and reaches for my hand.

I stand up quickly and walk out. I walk as quickly as I can out of the school building.

Persephone pulls up, "Hey sweetie.

I sling my book bag into the back seat and get in the front seat.

"Bad day?"

I nod.

"Oh, what happened kiddo?"

I shake my head.

She sighs, "I really wish you would tell me what happened."

I shrug.

Persephone presses her lips into a tight, straight line and drives home.


	4. The Secret Behind The Numbers

Here it is, chapter 4 of The Numbers. Thank the author Harper Morgan for busting her butt to upload this. also, check her out on here, she is pretty awesone and I love her.

A/N: I don't own anything.

* * *

We get home and I get out of the car, walking inside.

"Hey Kagome." Dad says, greeting me home.

I walk past them into my room, slightly slamming my door. I grab a change of clothes from my dresser and I walk into my bathroom. I avoid looking in the mirror as I strip off my clothes and turn the shpwer on, letting the water heat up. I brush through my hair to get the tangles out. My hair has always been a thick mess. I get into the shower and the water sizzles as it touches my skin.

Soon, after I wash my hair and body, I throw on my comfortable clothes. I throw my clothes from earlier in the laundry basket and go into my room to lay on my bed. I snuggle into my sheets and curl into the tightest ball I can manage to block the world out. Sadly, I hear a knock on my door right when I get comfortable.

"Kagome! The son of Inu-Taisho is here!"

I sit up as my door opens.

Dad stands in the doorway with Inuyasha, "Here she is. Try not to freak her out too much or I'll have to sick the hell hounds on you." He teases, trying to sound scary.

"Okay sir, I won't." Inuyasha tries to act tough in front of my father.

Dad laughs and closes the door on his way out.

"I didn't know you were Hades daughter. Your mom must have been pretty crazy to be with that guy." He sits beside me.

I pick up my notebook, "My mom is dead."

"But there was a woman-"

I push my notebook into his face, "That's Persephone. My step-mom!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He apologizes.

"It's fine, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright and to apologize," he squirms and looks down, "I'm not…very good at apologies."

I try not to smile, but in vain, I end up grinning like an idiot.

"So, it's a nice room you've got here," he looks around, "Blue. Not my favorite color but it's cool."

"Your favorite color is red right?"

"Yeah."

Red and blue are one of the few colors that can mix and make something." I smile.

"Like how two people can come together and make babies?" He smirks.

I smack his arm in mock anger.

He laughs, "So you're going all artsy on my now?" He teases.

I giggle, "Maybe."

"Do you want to play a game to get to know each other better?" Inuyasha says.

"I already know you."

"Oh really? Prove it then."

"You're Inuyasha Takahashi. The son of Inu-Taisho, but not usually heard of. You're hot tempered and quite the ego-maniac, but you are sweet and have a soft side for kids with disabilities because when you were young you met a girl with a horrible stutter, but she was the happiest person you ever knew. You're mother is human and your brother is Sesshomaru, the god of emotion; which is ironic considering he has none. Oh yeah, and you had a crush on your seventh grade teacher, Kikyo."

Inuyasha reads my description of him, and his eyes widen, "How did you know all that?!"

"I…saw it?"

"You saw it?! How the hell did you see it?!"

"In numbers and letters, and a little bit of color." I bite my jacket in nervousness.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He shouts.

"Numbers are connected, Inuyasha. So are letters are colors, but mostly numbers. Most people can't see the connection, but I do and so can people like me. It's like a map; one number leads to the next, some numbers intertwine and some stop, but they are all connected."

He gives a look that tells me he thinks I'm crazy, "That just sounds like cheap physic bullshit."

"It's not! I'm telling the truth!"

"I don't think I can hang around a creepy wench like you." Inuyasha gets up to leave.

I grab his wrist, my palms heating up. When he faces me I slap his as hard as I can across the face. He holds the side of his face that I slapped, which is actually starting to bruise, and he stares at me.

I pick up my notebook and write in big letters, "I AM NOT CRAZY! ALSO, DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A WENCH AGAIN!"

When he doesn't do anything to respond, I point at my door, signaling him to leave. I throw my notebook on my bed in anger.

"Kagome," Inuyasha says and I ignore him. He growls, "Kagome listen to me. You can't just throw that craz-uniqueness at someone and expect them not to be creeped out."

I avoid looking at him, not wanting to let my guard down.

He grabs my chin and makes me look at him, "I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have said that but I will never leave you, Understand me?"

Dad opens the door and looks from me to Inuyasha, "Kagome! Why didn't you tell me people are allowed to touch you now?"

Inuyasha lets go of my chin, "She still doesn't talk, you know that right?"

Dad rolls his eyes, "Of course I do, but there are other ways of communicating."

I pick up my semi-ripped notebook, "Why would you want to know anyway? We aren't exactly a hugging family."

"Maybe I want to teach you Bullshit." He says.

I roll my eyes.

"You don't anybody during that game and she doesn't talk to let you know its bullshit." Inuyasha says.

"Well maybe Persephone wants to do your hair or other girly stuff…I don't know. Anyway, dinner is ready and I'm hungry so hurry up." He grunts as he leaves.

"I guess I have to go now, Mom wants me home in," Inuyasha checks his phone, "Right now."

I hold up my finger telling him to wait. I take off the Beads of Subjugation that I wear around my neck and put them around Inuyasha's, remembering what the cashier said to me the day I got them, years ago.

"You better be wise who you give those to because you will be stuck with them for the rest of your life. By the way my name is Totosai if you ever get in trouble. Just remember my store is the one with the three-eyed cow outside."

Inuyasha lifts up the beads around his neck to examine them, "You want me to have these?"

I nod and smile.

He smiles back, "Thank you. I'll see you later Kagome."

I wave bye to him, sad to see him leave. But before he does, he kisses me, holding it only for a whisper of a second, and he leaves. Just like that, Inuyasha is gone.

I stare in the direction he left. Did he really just kiss me? I shake my head. Don't think about it, no use freaking out over it. I walk out slowly and go into the kitchen.

Persephone hugs me tightly, "Kagome I've been wanting to hug you for five years! I thought I was never going to be able to!"

I wrinkle my nose at Dad and he motions for me to hug her back. Awkwardly, I return the embrace and pat her on the shoulder. Despite all the rumors about Dad and Persephone hating each other, it was all a lie. They obviously love each other, just like they love me.


	5. Like a date? Enter Kanna!

Welcome to chapter 5 of The Numbers! Hope you enjoy and read and review!

* * *

I walk into school, determined to find Sango. I spot her inside and wave to get her attention.

"Kagome! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you!"

I smile to tell her I forgive her and I pull her into a hug. Still a bit surprised she hugs me back. I pull away and see Inuyasha walking into the lunch room. I smile widely and sango raises her eyebrow, turning to look in the direction of Inuyasha.

"Is he wearing your beads?"

I nod, still grinning like an idiot.

He walks over to us, "Good morning Kagome."

I smile and wave. Inuyasha casually puts his arm around my waist.

"Good morning to you Inuyasha," Sango rolls her eyes, "Since when do you get to hold her that…close?"

"Since…well do you have a problem with it?" He asks me.

I shake my head.

"Aw! My little Kagome doesn't need me anymore!" Sango gushes.

Miroku walks up to us, staring at me and Inuyasha, "Kagome! Aw Sango our baby is growing up!" He picks me up and spins me around.

"Put her down Miroku!" Sango commands.

"I think you're scaring her." Inuyasha says.

Miroku stops spinning me and puts me down. "Inuyasha you lucky dog! You came in at the right time."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "I'm going to ignore that sexual innuendo and get Kagome to class."

"Have fun! Don't get in too much trouble on the way!"

Inuyasha walks me to class with his arm still around my waist, "We have some really weird friends."

I point at him, telling him he's weird too.

"I'm the weird one? This is coming from Ms.I Can Read Numbers Like A Map."

I cross my arms and stick my tongue out at him as he laughs.

We get to English class and sit in our usual seats in the back.

"Hey, do you want to do something tomorrow since its Saturday?" Inuyasha asks.

"Like a date?" I write.

"Like a date." He smiles.

"I can't, I have detention from ." I frown.

"A detention? For what?"

"Talking."

"You don't even…that guy is a creep. I don't think you should go."

"You just want me to yourself." I smirk.

"Well yes, and he gives me a bad feeling."

I wave my hand to say it's fine, "You can come over after detention is over."

He smiles, "As long as your dad wont sick the hell hounds on me."

The day passes very quickly and soon its time for me to leave. I wave bye to Inuyasha.

"See you tomorrow my little trouble maker." Inuyasha says.

I stick my tongue out as I get in my dad's truck.

"Hey Baby Girl, Persephone said we need some bonding time. What do you think about going to the arcade?"

I shake my head, throwing my book bag in the backseat.

"The Bar? They just hooked up a new gaming system."

I nod.

The Bar is owned by family friends. They have a daughter named Kanna that is my age, she doesn't talk much so we instantly became friends. But its still a bar and it has its share of weirdos, so I haven't been there in awhile.

Dad pulls up to the bar, "C'mon, let's go see if Kanna is here."

We both get out and we walk into the bar, with myself behind my dad.

"Well if it isn't old Hades and Kagome!" I hear Kanna's dad bellows.

"Hello old friend! We heard your gaming system is up and running."

"You heard right," he looks at me, "Kanna's been wanting to talk to you. She's in the game room now."

I walk into the game room and wave to Kanna; she sits in the corner by herself, tracing the rim of her cup with her finger. I walk to her table and smile at her.

"Hi Kagome." Kanna says in her usual hushed monotone voice.

Itake out the notepad I keep in my shoulder bag, "Sorry I haven't been her in awhile. I've been busy."

"You need to be careful. You know as well as I that something bad is going to happen. You need to make your trust scarce." She says while staring into her glass.

"I can't just run from it, you know that!"

"Then you better prepare yourself," she says, "your gift makes you vulnerable. Stay away from those that will misuse you."

I nod.

"Stay with the silver-haired boy that possesses your beads," her voice says strongly, "he will protect you."

My dad peeps into the room, "Why don't we play a couple games, kiddo?"

I take a controller from his hand and I follow him to a game.


	6. Detention with Mr Creepy

Here is chapter 6 of The Numbers, hope you enjoy it. Read and review!

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

I get up the next morning and throw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I cross my arms behind my head as I walk into the kitchen. Dad and Persephone are laughing while making breakfast and he gives her a quick kiss.

He looks at me, "Is it time to go little trouble maker?"

I roll my eyes, grabbing an apple as I walk out. Dad says his goodbyes to Persephone and follows me out. He drives me to detention.

"Is this guy picking on you? I can talk to him if you want me to. Or you can just skip it, I won't mind."

I smile and shake my head. I have to do this, it's what I'm meant to do.

He pulls up, "Okay, don't get into any more trouble kiddo."

I wave goodbye and get out. I walk into the quiet school and head towards Mr. Naraku's classroom.

He looks up at me with his beady eyes, "Hello Kagome. Are you ready to get started?"

I nod, turning to go to my seat.

"No, you won't be working there. You will be solving problems on the board; just think about it like decoding." He chuckles menacingly.

I grab a red, green, blue, and purple marker and start solving problems. As I work I can feel him watching me intently; I know he wants something from this because this has nothing to do with that we've been learning in class. I look at the clock and set the red and blue marker down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naraku says while standing in front of me.

I point at the clock, telling him it's time to leave.

"You were slacking off the entire time," an evil smirk crosses his face, "I think you need to stay longer."

I jerk my book bag out of the chair I set it in and begin walking out.

"You will listen to me when I am speaking to you," I feel Naraku's arm wrap around my waist and drag me back to him, "You will come after school until I am satisfied or something very bad will happen to you. Do you understand?" When I don't answer he grabs my jaw and squeezes, "Do you understand?"

I nod, whimpering as he grips my jaw tighter before he releases.

"I will see you Monday Kagome."

He laughs as I run out.

I jump into my dad's truck and rub my sore jaw.

"How'd it go troublemaker?"

I give him a thumbs up to tell him it was fine.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

I shake my head and write, "Inuyasha is coming over."

"Oh, Inuyasha huh? You two are getting awfully close. I'm not going to have to threaten to send him to the underworld am I?"

I give him a death glare, "Don't you dare."

He laughs, "I'm just kidding."

I roll my eyes as he pulls up to the house.

"Just remember my rules: no drinking, no going into my office, and no sex in my chair."

"Really Dad? You think we're going to have sex? We just started talking!"

"I got your mom to spread her legs after five minutes. Thus, you were born!"

"God, you make Mom sound like a whore and me sick to my stomach!" I go into the house bfore he tells me any more of his sexual adventures with Mom.

"Hey Kagome! Inuyasha called, he said he would be here in ten minutes." Persephone yells from the kitchen.

I nod and go into my room to change. Exactly ten minutes later, I hear a knock on the door. I sprint to the door, nearly tripping my dad in the process.

"Hey! He isn't worth tripping me Kagome!" He yells.

I stick my tongue out and open the door.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha smiles.

I smile back. I jump when I hear Dad behind me.

"Hello son. Come in and let me tell you the rules."

My eyes widen as Inuyasha steps inside and sits on the couch.

"Rule one: no going into my office. Rule two: no drinking, we wouldn't want you to puke all over my floor. Rule three: NO-"

I cover his mouth before he can speak, blushing.

"Jon, leave them alone!" Persephone scolds.

I remove my hand from his mouth cautiously.

"Fine, fine. Sorry for trying to be a responsible parent."

"That's not responsible. Responsible is when you use-"

I drag Inuyasha to my room before she can finish that sentence.

"What an interesting family you have." Inuyasha laughs.

I sigh, "They are lunatics."

"You want a lunatic you should meet my mom."

I sit on my bed, "Challenge accepted."

"You don't want to actually meet my mom do you?"

"Of course I do. Why not?"

"You might get scared."

"I've seen scarier."I smirk and pull him onto the bed.

"How was detention with Mr. Creepy?"

"How do you think it was?"

"I don't know."

He reaches for my face. I flinch and back away slightly.

Inuyasha gives me a confused look, "Did something happen?"

I shake my head.

"Kagome I swear if he did anything to you I will kill him."

I look at Inuyasha and kiss him, "He didn't do anything. I swear."

He studies my face for awhile trying to catch the lie until finally he says, "I believe you."

I smile, "You better."

"That sounds like a threat."

"Maybe it's some really good advice."

"I never was someone to take advice," he says with a hint of teasing in his voice, "but I think now is a good time to start."

I give him a you're kidding me look, "You're an idiot."

"You're one to talk." He teases.

I pick up the pillow I am leaning on and hit him in the face.

When he gets over the shock of the blow he laugh, "Now you're gonna get it!"

He tackles me and pins my hands above my head by just using one of his.

"You're going to be sorry."

I shake my head and do an innocent face.

"Save it. You won't get away with this one."

He starts tickling my stomach with his free hand. I laugh and try to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Nuh uh," he climbs on top of me to hold me down, "It's not gonna be that easy."

"This is why I have the rule!" I hear my dad yell.

Inuyasha and I look at Dad and Persephone who are standing the doorway.

"But they are nowhere near your chair." Persephone says with her arms crossed and with an annoyed look on her face.

I blush and push Inuyasha off.

"Well Kagome I always thought you would be the one on top due to your claustrophobia, but it seems that Inuyasha is just too dominant." My dad sighs and my eyes widen.

"It wasn't like that. I would take advantage of someone weaker than me." Inuyasha defends himself.

I glare at him and Persephone notices, "Oh, you've done it now."

"It was nice to meet you son. Remember we will return your body but we will not cover funeral costs." My dad says behind the door.

"Funeral costs? What funeral-" Inuyasha looks at me, "Oh kagome, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad."

I grip the Beads of Subjugation and slam him into the ground.

"How is that for weak!" I throw the paper I wrote on at him and storm out, Dad and Persephone keeping out of my way.


	7. I Need You

Here is chaptrer 7 of The Numbers, I hope you like it. Not really anything exciting, but it's kind of like a transition. Read and review!

A/N: I own nothign except for the idea of this story.

* * *

"Wow…" Dad says as he tries pick up Inuyasha, who is still on the ground, "You have to teach me that one."

Inuyasha peels himself off the floor, "Stop trying to pick me up would ya!" He growls at my dad.

Dad backs up, 'Okay, jeez, and people say I'm grouchy."

"C'mon Inuyasha, calm down. Being angry isn't going to fix anything," Persephone brushes imaginary dirt off his shoulder, "I have learned to just cooperate."

"You expect me to apologize to her?! She's the one who threw me onto the ground!" He shouts.

I cross my arms; hearing my dad say, "She doesn't want you to apologize any way. She wants you to leave."

"Fine," Inuyasha huffs, "I don't want to stay in this hell hole anyway.'

"Hey! It's a very high class hell hole!" Persephone exclaims.

"Feh."

I hear Persephone's hell hounds snarl as Inuyasha leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Persephone runs into the hallway I stormed into earlier and hugs me.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?"

I nod slowly.

"We can get someone less dramatic to be your school helper," My dad offers, "I bet Sango would love to come back."

I shake my head in protest.

"Are you sure?"

"You like him, don't you?" Persephone asks, letting me out of her grasp.

I roll my eyes and go into my room, slamming my door shut. I sit on the bed and realize…I need him. Especially with Naraku so close to getting what he wants.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went on as normal. I avoided all human contact; listening to music to block out the world. I realize now it was self pity after Inuyasha and I fought. I don't even know why I was angry; all he said was he didn't want to take advantage of someone weaker than him. It was sweet…and I flipped him on the ground. Maybe I should stop being so prideful.

I walk into English class and look for Inuyasha; I see him sitting in the back. I have to face this, I can't avoid this. Inuyasha looks at me from the back of the class. Avoiding his gaze by looking at the ground, I walk towards him. I swallow nervously and take out my notebook, holding it out to him. He takes it and I stare at him.

"I don't want to read what you have to tell me. I want you to say it." He says as he looks at me.

I shake my head.

"Fine. I don't need you to talk to me, but if you won't then I can't be with you."

He throws my notebook on my desk. He is…giving me…an ultimatum? He'll leave me if I don't talk? I need him; he can't leave me! He won't!

I flip my notebook open to a random page, "I can't talk right now; not yet. It's not time yet, but it will be soon. Just please don't leave me."

As he reads, his expression changes to confusion, "Soon?"

I nod eagerly.

The bell rings and Inuyasha smiles, "Another class I didn't pay attention in because of you."

I smile innocently and drag him to our next class. I walk in with Inuyasha in tow and I am immediately greeted by Mr. Naraku, in the loveliest of ways.

"You're still coming after school aren't you?" He smirks.

I cross my arms and nod, clearly showing my displeasure.

"You shouldn't be angry Kagome, it's your fault you have to stay."

"It's her fault? What did she do exactly?" Inuyasha speaks up, putting his arm around me protectively.

"She was assigned problems during detention and she slacked off instead of working," Naraku glares at Inuyasha's hand, "Now Mr. Takahashi if you would please release Ms. Higurashi and take your seat."

He rolls his eyes, "Yes, by all means Father." He keeps his arm around me and leads me to the back. "Kagome, I don't think you should come after school. He's up to something and it's not good." Inuyasha says with obvious worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I write.

"You don't know that. He might try to pull something."

"I can handle myself. Besides, if something happens, I can just call you."

He grab my chin gently, making me look at him, "You WILL call me if something happens."

I nod in reassurance.

Naraku passes out worksheets, "You all know the rules. If you talk or cheat you will be assigned detention." He says, looking straight at Inuyasha.

I look down quickly and start working. At the end of class, we both turn in our papers and head to lunch.

Sango catches up to us in line, "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I guess." Inuyasha looks at me for confirmation and I nod in agreement.

After the get out food, we meet Miroku at the table.

"There's the love birds!" I roll my eyes and Miroku wipes at fake tear from his eye, "Oh Sango, they grow up so fast!"

Sango laughs, "I'm pretty sure they grow at the same rate we do."

"It seems like only yesterday Kagome was avoiding all human contact."

"Pretty close; it was just a week ago."

"So how's the relationship going? I bet Inuyasha can't get a word in with this Chatty Cathy." Miroku points at me.

"Definitely not. With her talking and her family setting the hell hounds on me, I have no room to talk." Inuyasha teases.

I slap the back of his head and he smiles.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" Sango gushes.

"I think I'm going to puke from all the cuteness." Miroku says sarcastically.

Sango rolls her eyes, "C'mon Miroku, it's time for class."

"Yes Sango dear, but aren't we going to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"They can be late if they want, but we on the other hand, are not going to be," Sango grabs his arm and pulls him up, "Now let's go."

"See you in class guys!" Miroku shouts as Sango drags him away like a doll.

Inuyasha stands up and offers me his hand, "I think we should get going or we'll really be late."

I smile and place my hand in his and follow him to class, never breaking our contact.


	8. More Detention and Dinner at Inuyasha's

Hey guys, here's chapter 8 of The Numbers. I hope you enjoy it. Even though it's short, it's more like a transition chapter.

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

"Okay class, it's that time in the quarter again!" Our geography teacher says excitedly, "Project time!"

The class room is filled with a choir of 'aaawws' and groans.

"Oh c'mon! We have one project every quarter. All you have to do is a research project on the Shikon Jewel from the Fuedal Era. In case you forgot, let me remind you: the Shikon Jewel is also part of local legend. You will have to tell me it's supposed origin, and what other facts you can find. I will require you to have at least three facts though I encourage you to find more. Heck, write a novel if you want to. We will go to the library tomorrow so you can use online sources, but for now you can use the textbooks in the back. I will allow you the rest of the class to start." The teacher finishes and sits at his desk contently.

* * *

Soon, the bell rings to dismiss school and all of the students rush out in a big mob. I walk Inuyasha to his dad's car.

"You will call me as soon as you get out." Inuyasha demands while looking me in the eyes. I can see the worry in his eyes and by the way he squeezes my hands.

I smile, trying to reassure him that I will be fine and nod.

"Be careful." He kisses me softly.

I hear Inuyasha's dad roll down the window, "Inuyasha I know you're busy sucking on sweet little Kagome's face but your mother wants us home."

We pull away from each other reluctantly and Inuyasha gives his dad a frustrated look, "She can wait another minute."

I blush and pull away from him, not wanting to get him in trouble with his mom for getting home late.

"Sorry to steal Inuyasha away from you." Inutaisho smiles at me.

I wave my hand in a dismissive manner then point to the direction of the school. Inutaisho looks at Inuyasha for an explanation.

"She has to go anyway."

"Oh," he looks back at me, "you should join us for dinner. Izayoi would love to meet the girl Inuyasha has gotten so worked up over."

I look at Inuyasha's annoyed face with a smirk.

"I have not been worked up over anyone." He crosses his arms and I stand on my tip-toes to kiss him. I pull away and wave to Inutaisho.

"I'll see you at dinner then?"

I nod and begin walking to Naraku's class for detention. I am about to walk into the room when I hear Naraku arguing with a familiar voice. I peek around the doorframe and see him with Koga. I can't help by wonder why Koga would be hanging around Naraku.

"How am I supposed to find this kid? He could be anywhere!" Koga shouts.

Naraku throws a stack of papers on his desk, "Follow her work! She gave you a map, now use it!"

"How the hell do I follow this?! It's just a bunch of math problems!"

Naraku sighs, "You really are useless aren't you" He hands Koga a map, "Now go before she shows up."

I run down the hall and hide behind a corner as Koga walks out. When he's gone, I walk down the hall as I normally would and go into Naraku's room.

"Nice of you to finally get here." Naraku smiles coldly.

I ignore him and pick up the markers.

"Yes, you get to work."

I roll my eyes and start working on the problems.

* * *

"Okay Kagome, you may go now. I will see you tomorrow." Naraku says from behind me.

I turn around and wave.

"You are coming tomorrow right?" he blocks my way out. I avoid his gaze and nod. He backs away =, "Good. Now go."

I run out quickly, not wanting to be around him any longer. Once I'm out of the building, I text Inuyasha.

_Hey, I'm out._

_Do you want me to pick you up?_

_Hold on…_

I run to Persephone's car and type in, _Can I go to Inuyasha's for dinner?_

She smiles, "I don't see a problem with that."

I hug her quickly and jump back to the sidewalk.

_You can pick me up._

_I'll be there in five minutes._

True to his word, five minutes later Inuyasha pulls up in a black truck. I smile and get in.

"Hey Baby. Ready to go?" I nod and he starts driving, "You should go ahead and prepare yourself for a lot of hugging."

I give him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"What?"

"I think I can take a little hugging." I write.

He pulls into a long driveway, "Knowing my mom it's more than a little."

"It'll be fine."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Inuyasha asks nervously as he gets out.

I roll my eyes and get out. I follow him up the house and walk in behind him.

"You must be Kagome!" a woman I assume is Inuyasha's mother hugs me, "It's so nice to meet you!"

I slowly hug her back even though she is making it hard to breathe.

"Mom," Inuyasha shuts the front door, "you're suffocating her."

"Oh," she releases me, "I'm sorry. It's just that Inuyasha has brought home a girl since he was in middle school. She was the most God awful girl too! I can tell you're different by the way he talks about you, dear."

I smirk and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He crosses his arms, "Like you don't talk about me."

I give him a look.

"…right…"

"Well let's not let the food get cold!" Inuyasha's mother drags me inside and I mentally prepared myself for anymore hugging.


	9. The Secret Behind the Jewel

Wow sorry it took so long to get this up! I hope you enjoy the chapter and review.

A/N: I don't own anything

* * *

Once inside the house, I'm greeted by Inuyasha's father, "Hello Kagome, nice to see you again."

I smile and wave to return the greeting.

Inuyasha walks up behind me, "You know everybody right?"

I nod.

"Even Sesshomaru?"

I shrug and nod again.

"I have no wish to meet your girlfriend that will only last a week." A cold voice says.

I glare at him.

"What's your problem?" Sesshomaru says in monotone.

"You really don't want to make her mad..." Inuyasha mumbles in warning.

"I am not afraid of a pathetic demi-god."

Inuyasha releases his hold from around my waist as I ball my hands into fists.

A black-haired girl slaps Sesshomaru in the back of the head, "Be nice Fluffy!"

I blink, _'Fluffy?'_

"Rin," Sesshomaru growls, "I told you not to call me that around people."

Rin crosses her arms, "And I told you to be nice." She turns to me and smiles,"I'm Rin. It's really nice to meet you."

i smile.

"You're right son," Inutaisho starts, "She really doesn't say much."

"i really wish you would talk." Inuyasha's mother says.

"Mom." Inuyasha glares at her.

"What? I'm just saying it would be a lot easier to talk to her..."

I frown,

"Izayoi," Inutaisho says, "how about we start dinner?"

"Sure honey. Rin will you help me bring the food to the table?"

Rin gets up from her seat beside Sesshomaru, "Sure thing Izzy."

Inuyasha turns to me, "Are you okay?"

I give him a reassuring thumbs up.

"She didn't mean anything by it."

I put a finger to his lips to the tell him to be quiet and he smiles under my finger.

Rin and Izayoi come out of the kitchen with the food and Izayoi smiles, "Dinner time!"

"It smells great honey." Inutaisho takes a seat at the head of the table.

"Thank you baby." Izayoi pecks him on the lips and takes a seat beside him.

Inuyasha pulls out a chair for me, "Mom's a really good cook." I sit down smiling and he pushes the chair in.

"I'm not that good." Izayoi passes me a plate full of delicious smelling food.

"Oh c'mon Mom, you're being too modest." Inuyasha takes the plate from me after I out some on my plate.

I take a bite of food and smile, reveling in the taste.

"It looks like Kagome likes it." Inutaisho chuckles and smiles and I nod in reply.

"Oh, thank you sweetie!" Izayoi gushes.

"So why is the math teacher out to get you?" Inutaisho says to make conversation.

I shrug, swallong the food in my mouth.

"The teacher is a creep," Inuyasha practically growls, "He's up to something."

I roll my eyes, silently protesting to Inuyasha's overreaction.

"Why do you say that honey?" Izayoi asks.

"He gave her detention for talking and keeps making her come after school because he claims she keeps slacking off." Inuyasha snorts at how ridiculous it is.

"Did you ask your parents to talk to him?" Izayoi askswith concern in her voice.

I shake my head to tell her no.

"Why would you not want to talk to him?"

"She doesn't want to make a big deal out of it," Inuyasha says, "If you ask me she should just tell Naraku she's not going."

Sesshomaru looks up from his plate,"Did you say Naraku?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Inuyasha says defensively.

I put my hand on his arm gently to help him calm down.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with me. Though I wouldn't say the same for your girlfriend."

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growls.

"Inuyasha! No growling at the dinner table!" Izayoi scolds.

I put my hand on his shoulder calmingly.

"Naraku is psychotic. He tried to persuade the Gods of some jewel that is able to grant any wish, There;s been rumours that he is trying to take over Olympus." Sesshomaru explains.

"Take over Olympus?" Inutaisho chuckles, "I can see why you call him psychotic.

"What is wrong with school systems today letting psychotic people teach!" Izayoi exclaims, "Next thing you know rapists and murders will be teaching!"

"So you're telling me...Naraku is dangerous?" Inuyasha asks Sesshomaru.

"I am telling you to watch out for him. He may not be dangerous yet, but he may very well be soon."

Inuyasha turns to me, "You are not going back to that class."

I give him a 'calm down' look.

"Don't try to tell me to calm down. He's dangerous!"

I cross my arms, 'He can't stop me. I have to go.' I stand up and wave goodbye to Inuyasha's confused.

He stands up, "I guess it's time to take her home."

Izayoi gives me a hug, "It was nice to meet you,"

I quickly give her a hug in return.

"i'm glad Inuyasha finally found you," Rin says, "Though I'm not sure how a quiet girl like you ended up with a hot head like him."

I smile at her nice words and I turn to Inutaisho.

"We'll see you around girl."

I start walking out with Inuyasha, dragging him behind me when Sesshomaru steps in front of me.

"You need to be careful."

_'Oh so now I'm more than a pathetic demi-god...'_

"I'm not joking," He says, as if reading my thoughts, "if you're going to go through with this then you have to remember your life could be on the line."

I glance at Inuyasha and nod.

"And if he's a part of this then you have to tell him."

_'Aw, someone really cares about his brother.'_

Sesshomaru glares, "Half brother."

I roll my eyes and walk out with inuyasha.

Inuyasha droves me home and parks in my driveway. I linger in the car and glance at him. He looks at me, his golden eyes filled with worry. I smile at him reassuringly.

"Don't smile Kagome," Inuyasha looks down at me, "you know what's happening but I don't. You need to tell me what's going on." I look down and Inuyasha gently makes me look at him, "Please. Tell me what you've seen through the numbers told you to risk your life."

I retrieve my notebook out of my bag, 'I am leading Naraku to the Jewel.'

"The Jewel doesn't exist Kagome. It's a legend."

I shake my head, 'No. It was taken. Midoriko created the Jewel for Hephaestus to show the Gods her intentions were pure, but that was before she saw the influence it had on the Gods. You see the Jewel is normally pure, but that is easily changed. With just one corrupt soul possessing it will be filled with the same corrupt energy and become tainted. Midoriko figured this out and sealed the Jewel away so no one could use it for something evil.'

"Why are you leading Naraku to it then?" Inuyash stares at me.

'I have to. I was born to do this.'

"What's my part in this?"

I touch the beads around his neck, 'You are supposed to protect me.'

"And if I don't?"

'Then all this would be for nothing and I might as well stop while I can.'

"Then you should stop now." He turns to the steering wheel, "I'm sorry. I can't. There's more on the line than I can afford to give up."

I grab my bag and get out, leaving my notebook in my place. Inuyasha starts backing out of my driveway and I wave to him, but I only get a glimpse of tailights going down the road in return. I sigh and walk into my house. On the way to my room, I am stopped my Persephone.

"Kagome! How did it go?"

I plaster a smile on my face and give her a thumbs up.

"I bet the food was a lot better than the trash Persephone cooks." Dad teases.

Persephone slaps him, "You sure didn't call it trash when you were shovelling it into your mouth like a wild animal!"

"I was teasing you woman! No need to slap me!"

"Oh sure you were," she crosses her arms, "You should go with her next time."

I roll my eyes and escape to my room, knowing that this fight leads to a make-out session that I have no intention in sticking around to see.


	10. Kagome, what happened? Where's Inuyasha?

Long time no see guys! Sorry for the very...very late update but I'm back now! I hope you enjoy and review please!

A/N: I own none of the characters

* * *

I wake up in the morning and throw some clothes on. I walk downstairs to the kitchen and Persephone gives me a warm smile.

"You hungry kid?"

I shake my head and start walking tot he car.

"I guess it's time to go then..." Persephone mumbles and follows me out, grabbing her pocketbook on the way.

I meet up with Sango and Miroku at school,

"What did you do to Inuyasha, Kagome?" Miroku asks.

I give him a confused look.

"He called me and told me that he's not coming to school, that you don't need him."

"What?" Sango says, "That dummy! No matter what she said or did he should she needs him!"

"He sounded pretty hurt, Sango," he looks at me, "What did you do?"

I shake my head and write, 'I didn't do anything.'

"I'm sure he's just overreacting. Whatever she did couldn't have been that bad." Sango says defensively, but also like I'm not standing right next to her.

"I guess you're right," Miroku responds, "Let's go to class before we're tardy."

Sango looks at me, "Do you need me to walk you to your class?"

I shake my head and turn away from her to go to my class.

Once there, the English teacher passes out worksheets, "Sorry to tell you guys but today is worksheet day. You may work in partners. Keep it at whisper level."

Everyone in the class pairs up except for me. I keep my head down and work on the assignment in silence.

When the bell rings, I turn in my completed work. Walking out to go to math class, I shuffle through the crowd of people, holding my bag close to my body. I walk to my seat in the very back where I find Koga waiting for me.

"Hey Kagome," he sits on my desk, "where's Muttface?"

I shrug.

"Did he ditch you?"

I pause for a moment then shake my head.

"You don't have to lie to me," he smiles charmingly, "You know I could help you out if you want me to. Walk you to your classes and stuff."

I shake my head again.

"Okay, have it your way. You know where I am if you change your mind." He slides off my desk, making his way to his desk up front.

"Class," Naraku says sharply to get the class's attention, "today will be a fairly easy day. I have a worksheet," he says while passing them out, "You may work on something else when you finish. I recommend that most of you work on something you owe for this class." Naraku looks at me and commands, "Begin."

The room is filled with an uncomfortable silence. It's unnerving; the temperature of the room is a little too cold for comfort. The only sound is the faint scratching sound of pencils on paper and the occasional sound of someone whispering, until Naraku gives them a glare as cold as the room.

"Turn in your work." Naraku snaps at the end of class.

I pick up my stuff and make my way to the door, handing my sheet in as I pass Naraku.

"Don't forget to come after school."

I nod and head to lunch.

Sango sits beside me at the lunch table, "Are you okay Kagome?"

I look at my food, nodding so i won't get asked a barrage of questions.

"You sure? You aren't eating."

I look at her briefly and write in my notebook, 'Sango I'm fine.'

"Stop badgering her with questions, my dear Sango," Miroku says while taking food from my plate, "She's fine."

"Sorry for worrying that my boyfriend is going to help starve my best friend." Sango crosses her arms.

"She's not starving herself."

"You just want her food."

"Correction: I just want food. It doesn't matter where it comes from."

I smile and push my try towards Miroku.

"Thank you. You're food will not go to waste." Miroku happily starts eating.

"You won't have time to eat all that, Miroku." Sango says.

"Yes I will." He argues, but the bell rings, proving Sango right, "Damn it!"

Sango and I laugh as we stand, "Time to go!" She says.

We all walk to geography together.

"We're going to the library today right?" Miroku asks.

"Yep," Sango says, smiling, "You know what that means."

"We sit in the back and make out!"

"Or just sit there and slack off since Kagome is with us."

Miroku gives a puppy face and I laugh at his antics.

The teacher meets us at the door when we arrive at the classroom, "You may just go down to the library now."

"Yes sir." Sango says politely as we change direction to go to the library.

We grab a couple books off the selves, so we don't look so obvious in our slacking off, and sit at the very back table.

Sango stretches her arms above her head, "I'm so glad this day is almost over."

I nod my head in agreement, 'It's about time to get this whole thing over with.'

"Too bad Inuyasha isn't here, eh Kagome?" Miroku says.

"Oh shut up Miroku. It's not like he couldn't have come. He could have sucked it up like a man." Sango snaps.

"i just want to know what happened." Miroku snaps back.

"Just. Drop. It."

"Fine." Miroku pouts.

I laugh at their antics; if this doesn't end well I'm definitely going to miss them. I'm not sure what will happen now that Inuyasha isn't a part of this. There are so many possibilities, and not all of them have the ideal endings. However, no matter the outcome, it's my destiny to end this.

"Kagome it's time to go." Sango says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I gather my stuff and walk out with Miroku and Sango.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." Sango smiles.

"Maybe Inuyasha will be done sulking by then." Miroku teases.

I roll my eyes and hug both of them tightly. They look at each other for a second the hug my back.


	11. My Brother?

I am so sorry about the late update! I have been busy, but I'm so happy I finally got to upload. Oh, and check out **Harper Morgan's new story In War and Love.** Read and review!

A/N: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

I wave bye to Miroku and Sango as I make my way to Naraku's room. I walk into the almost empty room and Naraku looks up.

"You're early," he smiles, "you can get started then. You may actually finish today."

_I intend to_, I think to myself as I pick up the markers and begin to work out more problems.

Koga comes into the room as soon as the bell rings, like he's been waiting forever. "Naraku," he glances at me and automatically lowers his voice, "I found the kid."

I drop the marker I'm using.

Naraku and Koga both look at me as I grab the eraser. I move to the end of the whiteboard with the rest of the problems on it and start erasing.

"What the heck are you doing?" Koga starts to walk over to me but Naraku stops him.

"Stop it idiot!"

"What?" Koga says with shock in his voice.

I write down two lines of numbers. The first set of numbers: 39, 6345-22, 4186; the second set: 10101957. I turn to Naraku as a smile slowly creeps into his face.

"Koga, get the car ready."

Koga smirks and runs out of the room in haste.

"You're coming with us," Naraku closes the door, "Though I'm sure you already know that."

I nod.

"Have you known this the entire time?"

I nod once again.

"Do you know how this is going to end?"

I shake my head no.

He laughs, "You know everything except the most crucial part and yet you still came."

Koga opens the door to the entrance of the school, "The car is ready."

Naraku grabs my upper arm roughly, "But you know what's on the line don't you?"

I glare at him as he drags me out of the building.

"Why is she going? I thought you wanted her to show us where the Jewel is." Koga asks.

Naraku smirks, his eyes filling with malice, "She might still be of use to us."

"Okay, but you don't have to drag her around. From what you've told me she's known this the whole time."

Naraku rolls his eyes and releases me, "Let me tell you something boy," he picks Koga up by his shirt, "I don't need your help. You are disposable."

Koga flails his legs as he tries to escape, "Let me go."

"You either listen to me or things will end badly for you."

"I won't help you with this." He growls.

"Fine." Naraku drops him on the concrete and throws me in the car. The car starts moving after some coordinates are put into his GPS. "Thank you for the directions," he looks at me, "We have to make a stop on the way. I'm sure you won't mind." HIs sick laughter fills the car.

* * *

The car stops abruptly and I hear Naraku get out, slamming his door. I am left in silence with nothing but the soft purr of the engine until he opens the door, throwing a small boy in the backseat with me.

I pull the unconscious boy, that looks to be about seven or eight years old, into my lap and I check to make sure he's aright.

"Kagome I would like you to meet your brother," Naraku laughs and looks at me in the rearview mirror, "or half-brother.

I stare in shock at the little boy; I knew he was involved in this, but I didn't know he was my...brother. Can I let him be a part of Naraku's scheme? Even if he wasn't my brother, he would still be in danger. There's no way of getting him out of here before Naraku can notice he's gone.

Plus we're in a moving car so that's a bit of a problem.

Either way, I have to finish this.

The boy-my brother-stirrs in my arms as he begins to wake up.

"Where...am I?" He looks at me, "Who're you?" He sits up in the seat and looks around frantically, "Where's the creepy man?"

I point at Naraku driving in the front seat.

My brother starts sobbing, "I was playing near the road and then...and then he drove up to my house and that's all I remember!"

I hug him and rock him back and forth calmingly.

He wipes his eyes of the last remaining tears, looking up at me, "Who are you?" He asks again.

I shake my head, trying to tell him I don't talk.

"What's wrong? Can't you talk?"

I shake my head again.

"Oh. Do toy know the man?'

I nod sadly.

"I feel bad for you."

I smile at him.


	12. Inuyasha to the Rescue!

We're almost done guys! Are you excited? I'm excited! The final chapter should be up this week! Read and review!

A/N: I don't profit

* * *

Naraku turns the car and looks at me and my brother, "Aw isn't that sweet. the sister comforting her brother that she never knew existed."

Sota looks at me, "Sister...?"

"Yes Sota, that is your big sister."

"You're lying. I don't have a sister!"

"Tell him Kagome." Naraku demands.

Sota looks at me again, "Are you my sister?"

I glare at Naraku and nod.

Sota hugs me tightly, "Why are we here?"

"I can answer that. Now get out." Naraku gets out of the car and roughly drags us by our arms to pull both us out.

"Ow! That hurts my arm!" My little brother shouts, "It's still connected ya know!"

"Stop whining you stupid brat!" Naraku spats as he pulls us into a hourse, "Where did you lead me? Where's the jewel, dammit?!"

I roll my eyes at him.

He jerks Sota to his body and holds a knife to his neck, "Don't screw with me, kid. Show me where the jewel is."

Sota yelps from the pressure of the knife, "Kagome..."

Our captuer applies more pressure to Sota's neck and blood start to prick out of the forming wound. I raise my hands in panic to tell him to stop.

"Show me where it is, NOW, and I won't hurt him."

I open my mouth to form the words, _I don't know_, but nothing comes out.

"Are you going to just let me kill him, Kagome?"

I frantically rip Naraku's hand and knife from Sota's neck. My haste causes the knife to slice my palm. I grab Naraku's wirst, the blood from my hand staining his skin, and I pull him into a random room, trying to stall. Sota follows behind us, but is keeping his distance from the evil man that kidnapped him.

"You better hurry up. I don't have all damn day." Naraku rushes me.

_'Please think of something. Think of something. Think, thank think!'_, I repeat in my head over and over. I start counting anything and everything; doors, rooms, books...windows! I count the windows four times before I figure out which one is false. I release Naraku's wrist and walk over to the window.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I press my finger to my lips. Staring out the window, I try to pin point the right place. I take a step back, pull my arm back, and punch the window as hard as I can, causing it to shatter.

"What the hell was that?!" Naraku growls.

I step backwards, holding my bleeding hand in my other hand.

Sota runs to me, "Kagome! Are you alright?"

I hear a familiar growl behind from behind me, "What did you do to her?!"

I whip around and I can't help the smile that flirts with my lips, '_Inuyasha!'_

Naraku stares at Inuyasha with a confused look on his face.

"You must not have heard me. I said, what the fuck did you do to her?" He cracks his knuckles, obviously ready to use Naraku as a scratching post.

"She did that to herself, dog boy." Naraku says.

"You expect me to believ that?!"

"You're too stupid to realize it." He laughs mockingly.

Inuyasha's face flushes red as he charges at Naraku. He grabs Inuyasha by his neck easily, but not without taking the dm=amage from Inuyasha's claws swinging wildly. He moves one hand to Inuyasha's chin and one to his left shoudler. Naraku begins to twist his head to the left with his left hand, and pulls his shoulder forward with his right hand, causing his neck to pop several times. His neck reachers the point where it can't break anymore, leaving Naraku's only option to break it.

Inuyasha growls, "You bastard."

Naraku only smirks as he twists his neck slightly. I start to panic; i can't let Inuyasha die! I have to do something, anything! Inuyasha screams in pain when he twists his neck more. He's at his limit; if Naraku twists it anymore...

"See what happens Kagome? See what happens when you don't listen!" He repositions his hand so he can break Inuyasha's neck in a steady movement. "You should have just listened and no one would have to have been hurt." He begins to twist again and Inuyasha grinds his teeth to keep from screaming out.

"Kagome!" Sota shouts, "Kagome do something! He's gonna kill him!"

"Shut up boy," Naraku says, "or you'll be next."

Inuyasha necks cracks.

Tears fill my eyes and I whispers, "I-Inuyasha..."


	13. The End

Hi guys! Well it's been two weeks since the last update...so here's the final chapter! Finally after all this time! Enjoy and read and review!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Everyone in the room looks at me with surprised eyes as the words leave my mouth. Inuyasha's ear twitches in my direction as he tries to shift his body to look at me. I walk towards Naraku as he moves his hand, threatening to break Inuyasha's neck.

"L-let him go!" My voice is hoarse from year of misuse. I swallow hard to help the unsteadiness, "Let him go and I'll show you where the jewel is."

"Don't...Kagome!" Inuyasha chokes out.

"Be quiet." Naraku snaps and drops him on the floor. I crouch beside him, and cradle his body tightly to mine.

"I need you to help me with this." I whisper.

He nods and I help him up, "I'm sorry." He says.

I press my fingers against his lips, telling him to be quiet.

"Get on with it then," Naraku says impatiently, "Show me where the damn jewel is."

I walk to the window and reach through the broken glass. I feel a latch that connects to the two parts of the wall. I undo the latch, causing the door to open as I pull it back.

"A secret door?" Inuyasha asks. "That's really cliché."

"Enough talking," Naraku demands (what an asshole), "Lead me to where the jewel is!"

"Sota stays in here." I say.

"What?!"

I look at Naraku with a brave face, "Sota stays in here or no jewel."

"What the makes you think I can't make him come?"

"Because Inuyasha is with me." I reply simply, as if I just answered what two plus two means.

Naraku rolls his eyes, "Fine. Just get on with it."

I lead Naraku down a claustrophobic hallway with Inuyasha pressed beside me from the limited space. The small light coming from the beginning and end of the hallway is the only sense of direction we have in here. From what I can see there are no light switches on on the lights, if there are any, and it's making me cling to Inuyasha's arm so I won't fall.

We step into the only room at the end of the hall. The room is mostly empty except for a brown table with a black box.

"That's it?' Naraku picks up the box, "The jewel is inside a necklace box?"

"It seems pointless to keep the jewel in a simple little box with all the protection around the house doesn't it?" i snatch the box from his hands to inspect it.

"Give it back!" he whines like a child.

"Do you know how to open it?"

Silence.

"I didn't think so."

I brush my bangs out of my eyes and trace the number 1010957 on the box. It slowly opens. The jewel is in te box, as it should be, connected to a chain. I take it out and put it around my neck.

"What are you doing?" Naraku growls.

"I'm afraid I can't let you have it."

Naraku laughs, "You just killed yourself and Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growls and pushes me behind him protectively., "You won't touch her."

I stand on my tip-toes to see around his tall frame and whisper in his ear, "It's okay. He'll be gone soon."

Inuyasha turns to me, "Wha..?"

I hold up my fingers to show him.

_3...2...1..._

Suddenly, Naraku's black car crashes through the wall right in front of us where Naraku was conveniently ended up under a tire.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he stares in shock, "How...?"

"Kagome!" Sota pops out of the driver's seat, answering his question, "I did it!"

I pick up my new found little brother and hug him tight, "You sure did."

"Now that we're brother and sister does that mean i can come live with you?"

"But won't your mom miss you?"

"I live in an orphanage." He says sadly.

"Then you are definitely coming to live with us." I smile.

His eyes light up, "Really?!"

"Yes, Kido. Really." I put Sota down and look at Inuyasha, "Why don't we go home?"

Sota happily runs ahead to the truck and jumps in the back.

I nudge Inuyasha, "Thanks for coming."

"If I had listened to you last night that," he gestures to my broken and bloody hand, "wouldn't have happened."

I stop him, "Yes it would have," I kiss him when he tries to argue, "Yes it would."

When we get home, I talk to Dad about Sota, the kidnapping, and Naraku. He takes me to the hospital to get my hand treated.

"What are you going to do with the Jewel?" Inuyasha asks as we wait for x-rays.

"i guess I'll have to hold on to it until I can find a way toget rid of it."I smile as I look at the ground, "That might take awhile."

He puts his arm around me and I look at him, "I can help you if you want."

I kiss him long and softly, "It's a date."


End file.
